Suspects? You must be joking!
by LeafDragonSamurai
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. The shinsengumi show up at the Yorozuya with questions for a certain sliver haired samurai. Includes mentions of the Joi war trio katsura, sakamoto, takasugi.Oneshot.


**This is my first fanfic and i am rubbish at grammar and spelling. So forgive me**

** i don't own any of the characters or the anime/manga**

**please tell me what you think but please be kind.**

key

_thinking_

* * *

'So then what has graced me with your presence, my esteemed guests?' Gintoki asked the three shadows in the door way. Not moving from his seat or bothering to take his feet of his desk, only bothering to open an eye. _This is great, what a lovely start to the day the least most affective police force has come for a visit._

"Cut the crap, shiroyasha-dono" replied an angry Hijikata-san with his hand twitch on the hilt of his sword. "You know what we're here for!"

"FORMER shiroyasha former, I am a model citizen now. And really, I don't think I do, I am not a mind reader even if I'm the main character. Ah I know you're going to treat me to an infinite number of parfait as an apology for always saving your asses only to be arrested afterwards" _dam cop I never liked the police and __that Mayora really__ gets on my nerves ._

''You bastard, you always stick that nose of yours in place it doesn't belong and, if you didn't know interfering with police business is a legal reason to arrest someone'

''Ah but you see Ogushi-kun were not on the same page here. I don't interfere with police business I save the police as they can't seem to take care of their own problems. Big difference, no matterwhat you call it still involves me taking out the guys you can't and fixing the mess you get yourselves into. Even if it's unintentionally causing destruction and disaster in the process, or if it's just a day out when I or the kids are out of work and bored, I actually help...sometimes''

''You damn...'' he drew his sword but his hand was caught mid swing by the gorilla like figure. 'Kondo-san' _Enter Tarzan king of Stalkers he still hasn't been kill by Otae what a surprise, although when she caught him hiding in her bathroom it would spell The End for the Shinsengumi's King Kong commander._

''Easy Toshi''

"That's right, easy Toshi. Go on you tell him gorilla."

''I'm going to kill you''

''The Danna is right Hijikata-san. You might die if you keep overreacting, although if you do, I get the vice-chief seat. Such a troublesome person you are putting me in such a dilemma.''

''So-Sogo...'' _Damn the Sadist-Ojisama is here too._

''Anyway Yorozuya, we have a few question to ask you, If you don't mind?''_Ever the polite gorilla Kondo-san _

''What kinds of questions do you intend to waste my precious time with?''

''You are aware that there has been of large number of accidents in the city recently?'' _of course they even cancelled my anime episodes for a news flash, a news flash! Who the hell would cancel Naruto and One Piece for a news flash of mass destruction except Takasugi, but, then again he's always been strange and violent even for a mad terrorist idiot. Damn that Bakasugi, next time i see him he's gonna get it._

''We have evidence to suggest that a Joi terrorist group responsible and are committing the attacks to show are not be ignored. We believe, due to information from various reliable sources that the leader is one of the heroes from the Amanto war.''

''Let me guess I'm a suspect? You don't honestly think i'd waste my time planning terrorist attacks when I can't even pay my rent do you? And information from various reliable sources doesn't sound reliable to me''_ if it was me you'd know about as Zura would be through a celebration about my return and throwing a party worthy of the Shogunate. Not to mention Tatsuma would join in for the sake of it and, god forbid him keeping his mouth shut for five minutes. _

''No we don't, anyway the higher ups have already ruled you out as they believe the famed shiroyasha to be died or a mere legend.''

''Good to know. So why are you here?''

''We want to find out what you known aboutKatsura Kotaro, Sakamoto Tatsuma_,_ and Takasugi Shinsuke_ '_'

''Hahahaha ha ha ha ha you can't be serious you think they did it hahahahah, If they did do it they wouldn't get caught if they didn't want to no matter who was looking. I'll tell you that now. So save yourself the trouble and look elsewhere.'' _The only ones who can catch us out are each other, someone that is already dead or someone lost to the new Shogunate. _

''Is that so funny? You can't deny that Katsura hasn't uses violence, Takasugi's name speaks for itself, and Sakamoto has ties to both, not to mention a large fleet and a large number of followers it's not unthinkable.''

''Oh but it is. Them huh, I can tell you a little I guess. For one if they wanted to prove a point they wouldn't make it look like and accident, they would openly say it was them. Zura... sorry, I mean Katsura is a gentlemen always doing things the right way washing his hands before eating, only eating after everyone has sat at the table introducing himself, he acts the same before obliterating the opposing army, he just that kind of guy. Tatsuma likes parties he like a big fuss and firework, he likes to add a sappy story, you'd know it was him, even an idiot ten planets away would know it's him. He's that dramatic, a samurai Shakespeare. Takasugi likes to watch people panic, fear him; he enjoys the hunt to the full. A true cold blooded predator, that one is. He's always had a violent strike. And most importantly we all have a bone to pick with that damn Shogunate; we did not appreciate our men, our comrades, our hero dying in a war that was planned to end in our surrender. If we wanted revenge, we would not hide; we would walk through the front gates sword in hand and soul shinning.''

Gintoki stood and walked to the Shinsengumi head held high. His normal lazy posture gone replace with the posture of a noble samurai.

''A bit of advice, it's good that you know their up to no good it means you can still see them. If you find things going too smoothly there already long gone. If they wanted to hide their activities you would not find them until it's too late you would only find the path of destruction left behind.'' He patted them on the shoulder with a smile on his face switching back into normal loser self. ''I wouldn't worry about Tatsuma and Kotaro they're not that bad and Shin-chan shouldn't be bothering you anytime soon bad guys vacation time you see.''

He walked out past the silenced police, and he kept walking straight with no decided path but forward with a full heart and sliver soul. The sky was a clear azure blue and the breeze was gentle as the sun smiled down over the land.

'_Today's going to be a good day. Right? Sensei'_


End file.
